Weapon Of Choice
by Crimson Vixen
Summary: IkkiKazu for Kazu's birthday! From Kitten and me, to all of you! Kazu decides it's time to get even. In a way we can all enjoy. BL, bondage, crossdressing. should be fun!


**A/N: **Happy Birthday, Kazu !!

The 23rd is such a special day, yusss... Though I am wondering why ffnet says I uploaded on the 22nd... my lappy for sure says its the 23rd. Like 1 in the morning-ish. Ah well...

A fic plus pictures for you guys, for Kazuma's birthday.

One random day**Kitten **decided to shower me with wonderous fanart. And it was soooo good, that I just HAD to write something for it. I just had to... You'll see why by the time you reach the bottom of this page.

Please, **please **be kind enough to read the footnotes at the end of the fic. I promise you that you'll be happy you did.

Ugh, I had SUCH a hard time with a title, and I hate what I chose, but it also makes me giggle when I think about what it refers to. XD

**Warnings: **I'm really tired while I'm editing this, so 'scuse grammar issues. There's also a lot of different noises going on around me right now, making it kinda hard to focus. meh.. beware teh BL, crossdressing, language, bondage, all the stuff you know you love.

--

* * *

--

--

**Air Gear**

_a fiction by Crimson Vixen_

_fanart by Kitten chan_

**Weapon Of Choice**

--

--

* * *

--

If Ikki were asked to give it a name, he wouldn't be able to answer. Sometimes, for as many words as there are in existence, not even one can come close to explaining it. He often thought about it, albeit not for long, since he'd eventually decide he didn't _care _what it was – just that he liked it.

'It' of course, is referring to the game that he and Kazu had been playing for… what seemed like most of their lives. Without keeping score, or acknowledging that they were even playing, and ignoring that the other person may be thinking the same thing – _we're doing it again _– they just kept playing. Because they were boys; boys with mulish minds and a list of excuses.

_Well, he started it._

_If I don't do something, he'll think he's won._

_I have to even the score._

This game, of course, required no board or pawns or the role of a die, it didn't even require that they to play in turn; all they needed was a slightly devilish intellect and a desire to set the other in their place. It was all in good fun, never malicious or meant to harm, and in the end, whoever was winning or losing… well, they both usually enjoyed either outcome.

You see, Ikki was good at throwing Kazu against nearby objects (a school locker, a tree trunk… whatever was around at the time) and having his way with the boy, and Kazu was a master at teasing Ikki by coming close and pulling away at the last second. He was skilled at making Ikki beg, and although Ikki hated having to beg for things, he wasn't entirely beneath it.

There were times, however, when Ikki wondered if in his lust and in his pranks and tomfoolery, if he'd ever gone too far. If he had ever played unfair or… crossed any lines?

He took a look at his _current_ predicament, gave another tug at his bonds and concluded yes, perhaps he had.

It had been worth it though, he mused with an impish smirk. He could remember it clearly; Kazu's tiny wrists and ankles bound tightly to a chair and face just overcome with confusion and apprehension, his comment of how Ikki could be so incredibly kinky and strange and how the crow, in response, could only agree. He recalled practically seeing the gears turning in the blonde's head as he tried to figure out the mystery of what Ikki was hiding behind his back. **(1)**

It was horribly cliché, Ikki was sure, to have a feather in his hand to tickle the blonde with, and perhaps a tad childish, but hell he was young, and oh the way Kazu immediately started to writhe under its teasing touch was just too alluring. His laughter was sprinkled with _don'ts _and _stops_ with tears of laughter gathering under his eyes. **(2)**

Ikki smiled a little wider at the memory. He had tickled Kazu until the boy was gasping for him to let him breathe, tears falling from his eyes and jaw supposedly aching from smiling so big, stomach sore and his whole body exhausted. Well it wasn't Ikki's fault, no, that Kazu had such adorable laughter.

But when he had had his fun and untied the boy, Kazu made it clear that it was only a matter of time before he'd get back at him. Ikki had a feeling he'd go through with it. Turning off his alarm clock to miss school, maybe. Or replacing shampoo with something else, or maybe even just refusing to kiss him for a week.

But he never expected _this_.

Kazu must have found it ironic and funny to land him in the same situation that he had placed Kazu in himself, bound to a chair and forced to sit and wait for fate to take its course. There was a chance Kazu was just letting him sit and sweat, or maybe he was going to tickle him back to exact his revenge. He wouldn't be surprised if he just left Ikki sitting there for a couple of days, only visiting to feed him and possibly allow him to piss in a cup; he probably deserved it anyway. Whatever Kazu was planning, he was taking his good old time getting back from… wherever he'd gone.

Then, as if on cue, Ikki heard the door creak, and when he looked up, well… he wasn't entirely prepared for what he saw.

Amazingly, it wasn't the fact that Kazu was fully dressed in a maids outfit, or that he had fishnet wrapped around his strong legs and wiry arms and skin tight stockings up to _there_ that surprised Ikki. Or the way the fabric hugged his torso so tightly and flauntingly, or even the cute little headpiece nestled in his hair. No, what got him, what _really _got him, was how _good_ the blonde actually _looked_ in that sort of getup, or just how sure of himself Kazu looked. Like he knew what he was doing, knew he looked _good_, and suddenly Ikki felt like he was in for a world of trouble.

Kazu strut slowly, sexily, swaying those skilled hips and placing one small foot in front of the other. He kept his eyes half lidded, giving Ikki only a glimpse of intense blue. In his hand he didn't wield a feather; he held a sucker – cherry; Ikki's favorite.

When the blonde got close enough, he easily swung a leg over Ikki's – a smooth enough gesture to cause that frilly skirt to lift up and give Ikki a brief glimpse of a milky inner thigh – and sat comfortably on his lap. Kazu swung his legs back and forth playfully, one netted hand brushing over Ikki's stomach. He brought their faces close, so, so close and yet not close enough for Ikki to capture those soft lips. Kazu smirked in a way that Ikki didn't recognize, and he lifted the sucker to his mouth. He took a hold of the wrapper with his teeth and disposed of it with a single tug.

He wasted no time in teasing Ikki, who was finding it harder by the second to keep his cool. He was sweating – he could feel it, and even though he didn't want to show he was losing, he wriggled his hands in attempt to free himself from his bonds so he could grope and squeeze and pet and claim that amazing creature –

Ikki could only stare as Kazu's pink tongue darted out, slick and heavy with saliva, and expertly licked the sweet tasting candy, breathing audibly through his mouth and sending a tingle through Ikki's whole body.

The crow squirmed a little; he wasn't sure how long he could endure this.

Ikki tried to lean forward a little in the chair, craning his neck to share that delicious looking piece of candy and the tongue that probably tasted like cherry right now, but Kazu inched backwards, keeping everything out of reach. Ikki audibly growled.

He forced himself to swallow, eying the way Kazu was just… licking and sliding the sucker in and out of his mouth slowly, lips going red with flavor and glancing lazily at Ikki with a half lidded gaze, _knowing_ what he was doing to the boy. **(3)** He laughed a little through his nose as he slipped the candy back into his mouth and moaned around it, catching the way it caused the crow's body to shiver in anticipation.

Just like that, Ikki finally snapped.

"Fuck," Ikki cursed, tugging harshly now at his bonds and trying to break free of their hold, knees banging together to somehow free his feet, causing Kazu to bounce a little.

"S'matter?" the blonde grinned, wrapping his thin arms around Ikki's head.

"Where the hell did you get that outfit and, when did you – _God_, you… are so-"

Upon hearing Ikki stutter, Kazu felt generous. Ikki hadn't suffered nearly enough but he was so hard to turn down. For just a brief moment, he'd give in – but just for a moment.

Kazu closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against Ikki's, cutting off the boy's stream of incomplete sentences. He felt Ikki run his tongue over his lips, then roughly suckle on them before thrusting his own tongue deep into his mouth. There Ikki swarmed and ravished Kazu's mouth, dominating even while being dominated, until Kazu decided to take control again.

He broke the kiss, lips a little swollen and still red, watching Ikki run his tongue over his own teeth now, breathing heavily.

Kazu grinned and brought his mouth down to Ikki's ear, giving a quick lick to his lobe before whispering; "I almost lost sight of what I was trying to do. If you enjoy it too much, you won't learn anything."

"Damn, Kazu," Ikki groaned. "I've never seen you like this..."

He scanned the blonde over again. Those adorable locks framing his round face and pale cheeks, the way that petite dress showed off his curves and how the fishnet wrapped snugly over his arms and legs, mouth hot and cherry-flavored, legs spread and straddled over him…

"I like it."

"Hmm," Kazu hummed, scanning his mind for the things that Ikki had always pulled with _him_ and got to work on evening out the score. He tightened his legs around Ikki, pressing an open palm against the crow's belly and sliding it up under the shirt and to his chest, finding that sweet spot and gaining a sharp gasp when he gave a small _squeeze_ – all the while using his free hand to play with that sucker in his mouth.

He summoned up some drool, letting it dribble onto his flavorful weapon of choice and kindly offered Ikki a lick.

Ikki threw his head back briefly and then whined in need, enveloping the sucker in his mouth and trying to suck the flavor – and god, Kazu's saliva – dry.

When Kazu pulled it out, Ikki gave him a strange look.

"You're too soft. You keep giving in," he grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

And Kazu tossed the sucker behind him, bringing up both of his hands to clutch fiercely at Ikki's spikes, pulling him in for a terribly harsh kiss, making it a point to control it with a fast working tongue and lip hungry teeth. When he heard Ikki moan in pleasure, he became obsessed with power and kissed him harder, deeper, legs fully wrapping around the chair and the boy bound to it, fingers messing and tugging Ikki's hair and trying his hardest to keep the willful boy submissive.

"Kazu!" Ikki blurted the very instant their lips separated, spit dribbling down and over his lip and chin. Part of him had always wondered just what it had felt like; not just to kiss but to _be_ kissed, not to play but to be toyed _with_, to have Kazu do all the things that would be normally done to him… He never thought it could be so… so…

Then again, it may just be because he was seeing Kazu in a whole new light.

He didn't have time to think further as Kazu continued, drilling two slender fingers into Ikki's unsuspecting mouth and pressing down on his tongue as the blonde's lips found his jaw and ran kisses along it. Ikki whined in frustration, hands unable to touch or hold, tongue unable to escape or even lick the salt from the pads of Kazu's fingers. **(4)**

Ikki squirmed as much as his predicament would let him. Being handled so roughly and so forcefully was a strange turn on. But he needed to _do _something! Everything about Kazu was so fresh and new and raw and he had to mess around with it and explore but those damn ropes..!

He struggled wildly, rocking the chair back and forth and Kazu with it.

"Wh- Ikki!"

The legs of the chair wobbled until it toppled over to the left, sending Ikki to the ground and sending Kazu sprawling across the floor. When Ikki blinked his eyes open, they fell upon a wondrous sight.

Kazu's skirt had flipped up and the blonde was on all fours in attempt to get up, giving Ikki the chance to soak in the sight of to just _what lengths _Kazu had gone to fit into the role of seductive maid…

…Kazu had worn panties.

Ikki held his breath at first, to hold back the laughter that tried to break free, but he couldn't hold it in. He guffawed, tears almost coming to his eyes, even as Kazu hastily covered himself with the reddest blush Ikki had ever seen. Ever.

Kazu came over at him with angry strides, wasting no time in taking advantage of Ikki's predicament. He crept a hand up Ikki's leg, lingering at the knee before crawling up the thigh. Ikki shuddered joyfully.

"You don't even care about any of this," Kazu said as a matter of factly, nodding towards where his hand was placed on Ikki's leg. Then he gestured towards himself. "You just want this."

"Pretty much," Ikki said with confidence, adopting a cocky smirk that he wore when he thinks he's won.

But Kazu wasn't going to give up the reins so easily. If all Ikki wanted at the moment was _him, _then that's just what he would have to use against him. Kazu sat upon the ground, not even bothering to set Ikki upright again, making sure he had Ikki's full attention. With a light sigh he pulled a part of the dress down to reveal a smooth shoulder and profound collar bone. He put a hand to his own ankle and slowly slid it up, further and further, under the skirt and towards his privates.

Ikki's eyes went wide in a second.

Kazu's hand went to work, teasing Ikki by hiding it under the skirt but rocking with the motion. He threw his head back and forced a raspy moan to escape him. When he set his eyes back on Ikki, it was all worth it.

The crow was sweating, biting his lower lip fiercely, and his pants…

Well, Ikki was enjoying it, at any rate.

"_Jesus_, Kazu…" he respired huskily. "You fucking win, alright!? Just… _please!_"

Kazu rolled his head back and laughed victoriously. It was never about winning. Just a little getting even. But he'd take both.

Sliding his hand out from under the dress, he dragged it along Ikki's torso and to his muscular neck. The crow's chest was heaving heavily in anticipation, focusing on the way Kazu's smooth fingers skillfully glided along his skin and sandwiched his face between his hands. He brought their faces close and locked lips forcefully, kissing with renewed passion and lust.

Kissing became second nature, requiring no thought, just action, so Kazu was able to concentrate on his hands as they migrated to Ikki's bonds to untie them. He did so quickly and as soon as Ikki's hands were free, he slowly, possessively wrapped them around Kazu's tiny waist and pulled him closer. They lay on the floor like that for minutes, before Kazu pulled away momentarily to release the crow's feet.

When he returned to Ikki, the boy wasted no time in reaching under the skirt and grabbing at the blonde's ass. Kazu shoved him away.

"I let you go but I didn't say you could take over," he growled playfully, giving a rather sly glare with a lopsided grin. He looped his legs around Ikki's hips and tugged the boy closer by his shirt to kiss him again, a long and deep kiss turning into a series of smaller, just as intense kisses along his jaw and neck.

Ikki let his head fall back and he sighed between each one.

"Kazu… You… you should, unn – dress like that… haa, more often. But… _god_, skimpier."

"Just shut up for once," Kazu paused to say, then continued to lick and nibble at Ikki's jugular. He never knew he was capable of forcing such raspy, needy sounds out of someone like Ikki until he had done just that, and it only made him want _more_ because it sounded so damn _good_.

"Kazu…" the crow groaned when Kazu took a firm hold of his more private regions and _squeezed_. Squeezing. Yeah. He was good at that.

His breath hitched and he arched, trying to buck into Kazu's hand and clasping at the blonde's shoulders. Between his lost breaths he tried to speak. "You… you look fucking amazing."

Kazu could only chuckle as he pressed his face into the crook of Ikki's neck, sliding his hands to rest under his chin to just rest in Ikki's arms. He gave a gentle, but wide smile when he took in the crow's scent, and felt the boy's heart racing. Taking control of Ikki _was_ addictive, but being held by him was just so damn comfy and felt so right, so he stayed put for a moment longer. It was alright to give the guy a little bit of control anyway, before he took it back again.

--

* * *

--

**A/N: **ta da

And now for the best part! These were drawn before the fic was even a concept, and the art is just so.. so amazing and so pretty and so not mine. Again, these were drawn by **Kitten chan **so please,_ please_, if you are going to review and/or comment about the art, remember to give credit where it is due. You can comment her work here on a review (I'll be sure she gets it) or you can go to her DA ( **http :// kitten - chan (dot) deviantart (dot) com** ) and shower her with love there. She deserves it, ya know?

You know what to do, right? Get rid of spaces and replace (dot) with... ya know... actual dots. Right...

**(1) http://i246 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/gg88/crimvix/ghgtgy (dot) jpg**

**(2) http://i246 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/gg88/crimvix/jgvtgrd (dot) jpg**

**(3) http://i246 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/gg88/crimvix/fryrr (dot) jpg**

**(4) http://i246 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/gg88/crimvix/njbgcf (dot) jpg**


End file.
